Shot
by imsuchanut
Summary: Simmons came screaming into the medical ward, hair askew and a panicked look on her face. An influx of nurses suddenly appeared, pushing her back gently. "I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in there." The world was a blur then, and all she knew was that she had to get there, she had to get to Fitz. She couldn't lose him.


**Hey, lovelies. So I posted a bunch of ficlets on tumblr, and I've been uploading them here, too (Friendly reminder: I gots me a tumblr! Come follow me, imsuchanut. Because I will appreciate you forever.) Feel free to send me prompts if there's something you'd like to see!**

**Love and bacon, **

**Em.**

"Fitz!" Simmons came screaming into the medical ward, hair askew and a panicked look on her face. An influx of nurses suddenly appeared, pushing her back gently.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in there." The world was a blur then, and all she knew was that she had to get there, she had to get to Fitz. _What if_..._**no.**_ She couldn't think that way. She was _**not**_going to lose him.

Simmons tried to push past the nurses, but they held her back, pulling her away. She could hear a voice screaming, and bloody hell. Was that her? She couldn't be certain, because there was a sharp pain in her arm and everything slowly faded to black.

She woke up in a hard bed, in a white room. The place itself was a mystery, until a short woman wearing scrubs walked in with a clipboard. "Mrs. Fitzsimmons?"

Jemma sat up and winced at the throbbing sensation the motion created in her head. "Simmons. Jemma Simmons. And not married."

The events of earlier all came flooding back to her, and she found herself missing the bliss of not remembering.

It was a quiet morning. Too quiet, in all honesty. It was a bit suspicious. None of the team had been around, it had just been her and Fitz working in the lab. They hadn't been given any assignments, so they just messed around with the bots a bit. Children, Fitz called them.

She had been examining some examples under the microscope when she turned around to tell him something, only to find that he wasn't there. Strange, she hadn't heard him leave. But it was no matter. She was known to get on without him on occasion, despite everyone thinking the pair was inseparable.

Only, it seemed not everyone believed that. Because as she found out later, Fitz had been called into the field for a mission. Without her. And at Fitz' request, not wanting to worry her, she hadn't been told.

Until, that is, Skye walked into the lab with a somber expression. "Jemma? We need to talk." Ward had contacted her (were they dating?) and told her the news, with instructions from Coulson to inform Simmons. "There's something you need to know."

She barely spared the girl a glance, preferring to work on a specimen.

"Jemma. Really. This can't wait." Well, that got her attention.

She pulled off the goggled and sat down in front of Skye. "Is this about Fitz bringing a monkey on board? Because I swear, I had _nothing_ to do with it."

"No it's not about-wait, he brought a monkey on board? How the hell did he manage that? And where is it? Oh god, is it in your room?" Seeing Jemma's eyes light up, Skye quickly shook her head. "Wait, no. I'm getting off topic. Jem, something bad has happened. Fitz…Fitz was called out on an assignment today. And he didn't want you getting scared, so…he asked us not to tell you."

_So that's where he's been,_ she thought. Simmons nodded and stood up, ready to get back to work. But a slender (and very strong) wrist grabbed hers. "Jemma…he's been shot."

"Damn."

Thinking about the morning brought tears to her eyes. Fitz couldn't be…he had to be alive. He had to be.

**He could not be dead.**

The nurse frowned and looked back down at her clipboard. "It says here that a Fitzsimmons was admitted."

Simmons gave a small hiccup and smiled sadly. "Nickname. He's Fitz. I'm Simmons."

"Well, Miss Simmons, we had to sedate you."

"I figured. Is…how is Fitz?"

The woman sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed. She took Simmons' hand, and gave her a sad smile. "I'm going to be honest here, hon. I just don't know."

Jemma was quickly released, and spent the next few hours pacing back and forth in the hallway. They had told her she couldn't see him, but she was damn well going to stay here until she could. Various team members had showed up, offering support and coffee, but she could barely pay attention through the haze of worry.

It was too much and not enough all at once, and if she had worn down the floor about? Oh well. Right now, the pacing was the only thing keeping her sane. She found herself glancing at the clock every few minutes, steadily losing hope as the minutes passed.

Hours later, Simmons had worn herself out. She was half asleep with her head in Skye's lap, who was trying to offer words of comfort. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

A man walked out of the room, checked the clipboard, and looked back up again. "Is there a Miss…Simmons? Jenna?"

She leapt up and ran up to the man. He squinted at her. "You're the one that had to be sedated, yes?"

She bit her lip. "Does that really matter right now?"

The man gave her a small smile. "Your boyfriend's going to be alright, Miss. You can go in and see him now."

She ran straight into the room, not even bothering to correct him.


End file.
